Yesterday
by MichelleDawnBeebe
Summary: My plot of Twilight/Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus
1. Chapter 1

Yesterday

I was eleven when Lizza my six-teen year old sister decided to go were sitting up on the dock laughing and joking like sisters do when all of a sudden the ground feet went numb and I couldn't feel my face.A huge shark had just jumped up and bite my face.I couldn't see anything!My eyes wern't there.I felt nothing on my face.

I can remeber the ambulence picking me up.I couldn't talk I had no mouth.I couldn't see I had no eyes.I could hear though.I wished I could cry and pronounced my sister the person I looked up to the one who understood me was dead.I wanted to yell and scream.I really wanted to just sit there and die.

Nothing could feel worse than loosing your sister.I knew that we fought but,I never thought about if she were to would understand what I going one but,Lizza that is I really don't know.I'd do anything to have my sister back.

Justice, my mom was the first to vist talked and said she was a horrible was the best person is it that she was saying sorry for something that she didn't do?I'd love to get up and tell her everything was fine ,but then again was it?

Six years ago my dad walked out on my her pregnat alone in the was she got up and got a job at Jorgelles I really think this was anyones fault?Why one could amount to what my mom means to me .

Whem I woke I couldn't see.I tried to lift my arm but, There was no arm to lift.I could lift my leg but,not my arm?I then remeber shark , the pain , Lizza she wasn't dead no nooo!

Maybe she was in another room?No I finally decided to face the fact I no longer had a , she was the shark never got to her how could she have died ?Then all of a sudden I felt my eyes droup as I fell asleep.

I dreamed of Lizza running up with her fishing pole trying to hit it away from me but the shark just grabbed her and bit into her chest.I don't remeber screaming during the night but , the nurse said I made a lot of complaints.I felt sad I never did figure out my dream but , I woke up with a message."Don't cry all night it will only make it worse .Cry all day for it'll kill crying is bickering shut up and future has ended."

I sighed I had woken up three days ago and was asked lots of course I told them not about my dream it made it to where that was my secret.

When the doctor left I turned to where I thought my mom was and said "So anything new?'My mom said I could feel her eyes on me I couldn't see her expersion."Well theres some good and his family are okay in Asia."Sighing for some reason I had hoped that my best friend Jason Grace was moving back from were use to tell me that we'd end up his dad got this huge promotion and they me he was really hit with a double whamy.

On the way from Arizona where'd they been visting us was a cemi - was to hit it head was placed in social they found a Wilena Brown who was his aunt.I havn't seen him since they lived here.

I knew there was something she was keeping but,hey my vision was coming back so I guess that subject can wait.

When my vision came back I was walking back to the accident we moved from Phoniex , Arizona to Oark , was just 458 kids small but, like no more than 17 kids per grade small! Talk about no choices boy no what surprised me the most.

Friday I got a list of all the kids in my was Johnnathon Elien ,Tina Shakespear,William McCloud , Stacey Barren,Luke Smith,Tanya Yates, Stephine Durango,Tod Stackurua,Gwendolyn Haze,Jason Handsmith,Mike William , Joy Nielson , Westinn Phillis , Jack Brain ,Fed Gipson , and Jason Jason lives here.

I let myself lay across my bed I got up and drug myself to the mom came sighed she'd gotton a job at the Oark Genral Store but we were living off minimum wadge.

Although I say "Oh your horrrible "or "I hate you."Nothing will ever make myself happier than if I could mom would have Lizza alive dad everything."

I don't remeber falling next morning I thought over my of this made I picked up my all time favorite book The lightning Thief by Rick Riordan.I fliped to the best part where Percy finds out hes a some strang reason I feel for him.

Blah blah blah... yeah hes fiction so what?"Well thanks for the institute of comfredration Blaze."

I screamed.I saw my all time favorite Grace."So nice to see you about Lizza.I will tell you one thing that was not a shark nor any must keep was a monster."

"Face it Blaze your a like me."His expression was unreadable."What?Thats not possible its not even true!"I was not a hafe-blood nor could he just call me why is life so complicated?

"Come on Julia how else did you survie?"I paused stumped.I ran and hit the power button to turn the stero on.I pounded the foward button till I got to my song "Knee Deep"I walked back feeling calmer.

"Feeling better daughter of Apollo?"Jason had the most exotict expression I have ever seen!I grabed my bag flung it over my shoulder and coverd my eyes.

I could hear Jason yelling me to wait but I was done to far I'd made my dession he was physco and I was an idiot to even believe anything could become normal between us.

I ran till I got to my mom's book store.I ran in tears gone."Mom where are you? "

A girl with long blonde hair stood facing me with her eyes at the counter watching me.A boy with shaggy jet back hair and sea green eyes caught my attention. My mom then came out. Turning towards the girl she said"Annabeth ; Percy ,I'd like you to meet my dughter Julia Blaze."The boys eyes searched mine. "Sweeie why come here I'd like you to meet Annabeth and will be here all summer!"I just maybe Jason was telling the truth."

Then a huge cyclops apeared Annabeth and Percy lunged to create space between me and drew out Riptide while Annabeth clutched her knife as if her life depended on this case it did."Percy take care of it !Were to late!They found her!"Percy lunged at the monster hitting it right in the center of the beast.

Annabeth jerked me away and together we all ran putting all the distance between us and that monster as we could.

Percy and Annabeth jumped down into a huge hole taking me along with them.I had no common senses I guess I 'd left my belongings in the store.

Out of nowhere I saw an old centaur staring at me."Chiron" I just smiled and said "I'm nothing compared to the way Rick Riordan says I am."His smile ws friendly and welcoming."Well now you two were to see if shes ready but , she looks strong hmm maybe we can make use of smiled but looked at Percy "Funny how she seems to know Jason Grace huh?"Fear inside his eyes showed pain that I might."I , I mean we saw her with Jason but at the sight of us he fled."Percy looked _nervous_? None of this made sense."Well Jason did tell her _Feeling better daughter of Apollo?_" He did? Why would he even bother? Well I have a feeling that to these people Jason is the was till I saw Jason eyes staring me down.

"What have they told you so far?"His electric blue eyes burned in mine."Nothing at all.I want answers .None of that _oh your just a demigod this is all normal _crap."He starred at me for I don't know how he began.

_Annabeth and Percy were headed to go to Camp-Hafeblood when they saw some books in the brought intrist to "The Lost Hero."They went in the libray to borrow they knew someone from camp was giving someone on the outside information cause of the books "Percy Jackson and the Olympians."But this showed the alerted Reyna and raced here to see for we saw brought all decided to consult the told us there was only one who could save us eyes of the mist daughter of never guessed it was you till Annabeth went to Apollo and asked course he gave your name.I knew all about you.I sent them to your old home as I had read in the newspaper that your mom had opened a bookstore in suspected something was up when I refused to come know what happened from there._

"Whats the prophecy then?"His smile faded."Well uh Julia thats sorta the problem. Apollo said you knew."

I thought about my it possible that it was the the prophecy? "Well here allow me to write it." Sighing I wrote a poem of a dream vision I'd had a month ago.

"Here." Sighing he took it and began reading it aloud.

_"One shall fall from death above_

_another from a sinful hell_

_the third shall end our days_

_the others shall fall from its rays_

_the final one shall make a stand_

_to prove in love by a hand_

_One shall hit the rays _

_and come to learn our misfit ways."_

"There now you know."I turned and ran off. Sighing I relized he had followed me. Why?

"Julia please lison theres more than just a problem theres always a leader."

It didn't take a genius to relize who was leading this .I thought of all the things I'd read about at this point would be useful.

"Julia could you meet us at the camp fire so Julis and I can talk about fighting?"I eyed him I honestly couldn't really understand anything better than I had bother with me I'm just your average idiot."Julia you will you have to do is stop the person who is writing these and figure out how he could know all ?"

Death above?None of this make sense!I've been sitting here for seems to process inside my it's just me.I doubt is clearly well why?

I don't remeber falling asleep but I woke up inside the Apollo Cabin. Sighing I thought over my dream last night.

I had saw Zues and Hera sitting my dad walked out and said that "Death from above means we go to Hades vist and see the dead and one of us will fall in some sort of another will be tortured to a sinful third shall most likely save us from will go down in its all the traiders will of all powerful shall jump up and make a big one shall admit its true person shall learn a lesson."

Wow that imformation needs to be shared._"If that was me I'd go directly to Jason Grace boy hes a hunk!Wouldn't you say so?"_

I turned to see an African girl starring at me clearly a daughter of Aphroditie."Well at least I'm not a _slut_ like _some people_."Boy did I show expression said it all she couldn't top that one.

But is it good for me to make fun of her? Maybe , well oh least she can remeber who she is now!What if she was a daughter of Ares? Uh good!

"Blaze, you ah comin' to eat?"William Source my _hafe brother_ was starring at me angrily."Drew said you you were picking on 't do ever again!"He looked like he'd rather kill me than say that."_sure of course I just got carried away_."

"Oh and its Julia to you."Jason smiled as we walked down picking up pancakes and candies of any I put a huge piece of pumpkin pie on my he reached over and sliced him a piece of it laughing when I turned to glare."Why is it that every time I sit there you follow me?"

My tummy .I really didn't want to sit there while Jason was flirting with me every five who'd do that?

"Are you sittin by me just cause I'm new? Or is it cause your a big flirt?"His smile faded."Well uh both."

He smiled his little cooked smile.I seemed to never be a moment any more as to where I couldn't quit wondering about my sister.

One day while I was sitiing there eating breakfest I found myself crying my eyes out. Pain filled my heart felt like it was going to burst. Burst with pain and guilt.

I found myself crying at the oddest times as to why this hadn't happened to me. At night images filled my head with thoughts of death and sucide.

Finally I was less inportant than my sister.I'd go to Hades and demand for him to release her, and I would not take no for am answer.

Wondering weather or not I should just leave was tricky.I should bring Jason though. Sighing I walked and the warmth of the sand hit my feet.I sat by the dock and just layed.

Thoughts creaked inside my of Lizza.

I smile went on my lips as I thought of Lizza's face when she found out she was dead.I felt like crying.

"Memories hurt don't they?"I turned to face the voice."Dad?"Smiling he said "Yes I know you miss your sister but, theres still your whole life ahead, don't watse mourning for your sister. Hades has no sense to let her go, and she doesn't want to go." My anger melted I stood looking at him."I wish I could hear it come from her mouth." His smile brightened. "Well there she is ask away."

I turned there she was.I ran and huged her."I have lots to share with you , I'm sorry to say but, I do like it in the fun.

Second, I'm sorta in love with Hades. Well be married March of all I just had to see that you were not still mourning over my loss.

Julia remeber the summer camp I use to go to?" Her smile was gone and her expression was serious."That was Camp Hafe Blood.I tried to save you I thought I knew how , then everything fell into pieces.I died trying. I had to knock you out if you remebered before you were ready then you would've died."

I never thought of her doing washed over me. How could I do that to could I just leave her there? I suddenly felt sorry for her."I'm so sorry Lizza I'll never forgive myself."

She smiled at me."Its okay its not your fault it was ours, tell mom I love her okay."


	2. Authors Note

I'm The Worst Author Ever!...Haven't Updated For Ever...:(Don't Worry Though...I Will Be Sure To Update When I Get The Time...Follow Me At.. Beebe1Beebe On Twitter...Heres A Website That I Made...  



End file.
